Not Only in Fairy Tales
by Zoomi
Summary: There's a "bug" that's spreading through Hogwarts, people fainting left and right. What's Harry going to do when he can't figure out if he's awake or if he's still dreaming? DMHP. Crack fic. Lots of Cliche.
1. Mirror Mirror

**Title**: Heart's Desire (This is going to change, maybe, this is only a temporary title.)

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all of the wizarding world belongs to J.K. Rowling but this fic belongs to me so I can do with it as I want. grins evilly

**Summary**: There's a "bug" that's spreading through Hogwarts, people fainting left and right. What's Harry going to do when he can't figure out if he's awake or if he's still dreaming? DM/HP.

**AN (Authors Note)**: Like the title?? Its abbreviations are H.D. LOL. I did that on purpose. Oh, and you will be confused… I think this should be a warning… shrugs But yes, very confused. Even my beta became confused, just bear with me please and all will be revealed in a few chapters. grins

**Chapter One**: Mirror Mirror

The summer breeze gently whispered sweet nothings, making its way through an open window of number 4 Privet Drive, bringing it warmth upon the messy mop of black hair. On days like these - nothing could go wrong. Well, almost nothing.

A young man no older than sixteen – only in boxers – was curled up asleep on his side, lying on his arm which was cushioned comfortably on a pillow. A small smile graced his features, events of the previous day completely forgotten. He snuggled deeper into his arm causing his hair to cascade down across his forehead, revealing the famous lightning bolt scar.

Such a peaceful scene, it's the kind that makes you feel awful to have to awaken him. But alas, with a sleeping hero where would our story be?

Bouts of warmth randomly, slowly crawled across his body, and feeling extremely uncomfortable he tried to move away by rolling over to his side, only to be stopped mid roll.

"God, I love how you feel," was rasped in his ear, sending an unwanted shiver down his spine.

A big, pudgy hand grabbed him and roughly flipped him right onto his back. _Go away!_ Harry groggily tried to bat those hands away. A low growl escaped from deep within his throat as the hands slithered down to his waist band. Jolting awake, a fist was sent sailing right into his attackers face.

"Dudley?" he gasped at his now bleeding fat oaf of a cousin, who was towering over him at the moment, making the room seem much smaller and Dudley much bigger. (AN: What? Did you really think I was going to have Draco molest Harry so early on?)

Dudley Dursley, the bane of Harry's existence, was the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair. On top of that he had the most annoyingly whiny voice that made you want to throttle him, but his parents just overlooked these painfully, obvious deformities.

Unfortunately, Harry could not point out any of these flaws. After all, the Dursley's did take him in – rather reluctantly – but did nonetheless. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel; Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.

Dudley feigned innocence, "Did I wake you? You know, because if I did, you should just go right back to sleep."

"Oh yes, because it's always been my _dream_ to be raped in my sleep," Harry impatiently snapped back. "Especially, with you bleeding all over me." _Ugh, at least wipe off all that blood. _He hastily threw on something that must have been one of Dudley's hand-me-down shirts, which was long enough to cover his knees and was the only clothing he could find in his "room", before Dudley got any _more_ crazy ideas. _Since when did Dudley_ _where shirts this frilly? _

"You dream about me? How sweet," Dudley cooed, emitting a growl of frustration out of Harry and causing him to stomp out of the room. _Your face is too ugly to even show up in my bloody_ nightmares

"Don't forget to make me breakfast!" Dudley yelled after him as the door was slammed in his face.

- - - - -

Harry settled under the lush tree in the front yard, the warmth of the sun and the shade from the tree gave him the right amount of comfort and he found himself slowly drifting off.

_Mm… sleep. _And with this, Harry promptly fell asleep once more. Well, at least for a few minutes until Dudley became impatient with hunger.

"Harry!" Dudley shrieked.

When nothing but silence returned, Dudley repeated once more albeit whinier, "HARRY!" _Is there an echo in here? Ugh, never mind, who'd ever _want _to hear an echo with a voice like that?_

Harry heavily sighed, cracked open his eyes and rubbed the remaining traces of sleep from them. Remembering that he was called, Harry trudged past the door and to the dining room where Dudley was "patiently" waiting.

"Harr-," Dudley cut himself off as Harry came into view, "_Finally_! Harry, I want eggs- it has to be sunny side up, sausages, French toast, and chocolate chip pancakes, all drenched in butter and syrup. And don't forget my ice coffee with six sugar cubes! Oh, Mum and Dad already ate so you only have to think of _me_," he said still trying to make a pass at Harry.

_You disgusting pig! I hope you choke on all that syrup. _"Sure Dudders, just let me get the poison ready," Harry grumbled, just loud enough for Dudley's ears only. Leaving behind completely slack jaw-ed slightly obese cousin, he headed towards the kitchen only to be stopped by-.

"Boy!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Where in the world have you been? You're absolutely filthy and you're tracking mud on to my beautiful carpet!!" She shrieked out.

"I was taking a nap outside," Harry replied, shrugging it off like it was a regular occurrence.

"What did I tell you about leaving a trail of your vial _germs_ on my clean kitchen floor?"

"That I have to make sure the kitchen is just as dirty so it won't seem so bad?" he replied innocently. He cocked his head to the side, giving himself an even younger appearance, though it was all for not since this never worked on Aunt Petunia. _It was worth a try._

Petunia looked about ready to pop a vein with her face as red as a baboon's ass, "Go take a shower, _now_!"

"Fine," Harry spat out. _Well at least Dudley_ _will now have to wait until I'm done to eat. _

With an angry huff, Harry turned and stomped off to the shower room upstairs; successfully slamming the door behind him as he swiftly locked it. He twisted the temperature knob to what he deemed the perfect temperature and brutally tore off his shirt then stripped off his boxers letting them pool around his feet. He stepped under the spray of warm water, a low moan escaping past his parted lips. _Merlin, this feels good._

Harry was practically humming by the time he finished his shower. The warm water had slowly massaged away his angry mood. He reached out a hand and plucked a random towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around his mid section. He stepped out of the shower room and made a bee-line for the mirror. _Eck, my hair's probably a mess-. _

One glance at the mirror stopped Harry in his tracks. _No, _he thought desperately before everything went black.

- - - - -

The warm breeze gently whispered sweet nothings, making its way through an open window of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry, bringing it warmth upon the messy mop of black hair. On days like these – nothing could go wrong. Well, almost nothing.

A young man no older than sixteen – only in boxers – was curled up asleep on his side, lying on his arm which was cushioned comfortably on a pillow. The small smile graced upon his features slowly contorted into a slight frown. With a jerk, Harry bolted upright into a sitting position, now completely awake and- _drenched? _

_It must be sweat. _Shivers raked his body as random flashes of the dream played out in his mind, e_ww_… _Dudley_ _molested me. _Recalling the end of the dream, he nervously ran his hand through his messy- _long hair? _

Feeling a bit panicked, Harry frantically threw off his covers as he scrambled out of his bed and rushed past his dorm mates, fleeing to the bathroom, all the while mumbling to himself over and over like a mantra, "_It was just a dream."_ Harry completely blocked out the gasps as he made a bee-line straight for the mirror.

"No," his voice wavered as a shaking hand reached up to touch his reflection, feeling the cold hard surface and the harsh reality of it all.

A face stared back at him – one he could hardly recognize if it hadn't been for the familiar scar – a face with smooth olive skin and piercing green eyes, lost was the baby fat and the boyish grin. In their place were lush lips, parted in shock and a thin, feminine facial structure.

There was only one thing to be said-

"I look like a bloody girl!"

And with that, Harry can proudly say he did not faint, no, he did the manly thing by becoming unconscious. Yes, manly indeed.

- - - - -

AN: Thanks Red for being my beta!! And for helping me with my fic, without you this would've been thrown in the pile with the rest of my failed attempts. And review! It makes me feel like someone is actually reading these.


	2. Angels and Potters

**Title**: Heart's Desire (Still haven't thought of an appropriate title...)

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all of the wizarding world belongs to J.K. Rowling but this fic belongs to me so I can do with it as I want. grins evilly

**Summary**: There's a "bug" that's spreading through Hogwarts, people fainting left and right. What's Harry going to do when he can't figure out if he's awake or if he's still dreaming? DM/HP.

**AN (Authors Note)**: Yeah, still confusing but bear with me! I promise it gets better. grins So enjoy the laughs while you're waiting for it to all become clear.

**Chapter Two**: Angels and Potters

"Accio mirror," were the first words Harry uttered, as soon as the events of the previous day came flooding back. He completely ignored the protesting voice of Hermione and Ron's worried face as he grasped the handle of the small hand-held mirror and peered inside. It wasn't a dream, Harry thought, depressed.

"Mione, what's happening to me?" the dread in his voice was clear as crystal.

Hermione promised, "I don't know yet but I'll get to the bottom of this." Knowing Hermione, she'd probably head off to the library and never come out until she got the answers. But, did he want Hermione to find out what was wrong; did he even want to know?

"Yeah, mate. No worries." Ron clapped a hand on his back, though he was completely ignored.

"No, don't! I- I don't think that's a good idea. I'll just ask Professor Dumbledore, he'll know something about this," Harry rapidly rambled out; "I'm rather hungry…" he trailed off, hoping to be able to distract Hermione.

"Me too! Let's head for the Great Hall!" Ron butted in, completely forgetting about everything else when it came to food.

"But--" Hermione was cut off by puppy-dog eyes that practically begged 'please give in!' and so, that's what she did; for now.

- - - - -

As the trio stepped into the Great Hall, all conversation seemed to cease in favor of staring at Harry Potter, who stood there like a deer caught in headlights. Harry being Harry felt very humiliated and hid somewhat behind Hermione, trying to shield away from all the lust-filled eyes and the love-struck glances adorning almost every single Hogwarts student. And just like that, the Great Hall was once again consumed with noise.

It was only a matter of time before someone would have enough courage to approach him, but he hoped they would at least wait until after he ate. Unfortunately fate doesn't wait for anyone, even the Boy-Who-Lived.

A silky voice came from behind, "Did it hurt?" It definitely belonged to a boy.

Harry didn't notice the loud chatter grow into hissed whispers or the red face of Ron or Hermione with her calculating glare aimed straight at the person standing behind him. Slowly, Harry turned around and was face to face with--

Draco bloody Malfoy.

Completely taken by surprise by this question coming from Malfoy, he just had to ask, "Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven," Malfoy seemed oblivious to everyone's shocked face as he shamelessly flirted with his all-time rival.

Malfoy did not just say the cheesiest line to me. Harry just couldn't keep the amused smile off his face. I mean he can't possibly come up with anything worse.

"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?"

Spoke too soon. Harry groaned though the blush and the smile on his face was still evident, showing how flattered he actually was.

Malfoy glared at the Gryffindor who was hunched over, laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. "And what exactly do you find funny, Weasel?" Malfoy sneered at him. "Because the only thing funny I see is your ugly mug!"

Even insults from the Ferret didn't seem to dissuade his laughter, but instead increased it. Ron wasn't even able to splutter out a single word, and every try seemed to make matters worse.

Harry let out a sigh and rolled his eyes at the giggling form of Ron Weasley, "Malfoy, I need to take Ron to the Infirmary before he suffocates to death, so I'll just see you in class." Without waiting for a reply, he hefted Ron's arm over his shoulder and carried half his weight, and helped him walk to the Infirmary.

"Wait Angel, when will I see you again?" but they were already out the door.

- - - - -

"I swear Ron; if you don't stop laughing you really will suffocate and die from laughing." And still, laughter was the only response. Fine, if he's going to be like that. "And if you die now, you won't get to tell Hermione how you feel about her."

That got Ron to stop rather abruptly, and made him blush furiously, turning him as red as a tomato. "H-how did y-you k-know?" Ron spluttered out.

"More like, how did I not know," Harry snorted, "practically everyone knows, except for Hermione."

But instead Ron smiled teasingly, something Harry didn't expect at all nor was his response of, "Says the person, who flirted with Draco bloody Malfoy, in front of everyone."

"I DIDN'T FLIRT WITH THAT STUPID GIT!" Harry exploded, "I'm not queer! I'm not…"

"Calm down, mate. I was just messing with you."

"Is that what everyone thinks? That I take it up the arse?"

"Well, maybe they might think that now?" He kindly suggested.

"You're not helping, Ron."

"Umm… it's not like you're actually a girl, are you?" Ron reached over and patted Harry's crotch. "No, it's still there."

"Did you think it'd fall off," Harry rolled his eyes at him, "and I'm the supposed gay one?"

"Think of it this way, girls have loads of fun, they get to wear frilly dresses, um, wear makeup..." he stopped and gained a thoughtful expression. "Yeah, that's all I can think of mate, why don't you ask Hermione what girls do, I'm sure she'll know."

"Who says I want to wear frilly dresses, put on makeup, and wear knickers!"

"I didn't say anything about knickers, Harry."

"Uh… what are you talking about? I didn't say anything about knickers." Harry tried to play it off coolly, but to no prevail.

Laughter glittered in his eyes, "Is there something you're not telling me, mate?"

"Bugger off, Ron"

Silence followed but knowing Ron, he wouldn't stay shut for long.

"Hey Harry, do you remember that conversation we had a few days ago?" Ron asked hesitantly.

Harry shot his friend a strange look as they continued walking, "What conversation?"

"The one where I questioned your masculinity?" Ron cleared his throat embarrassed.

"Oh, that one? What of it?" Harry asked.

Ron fidgeted uncomfortably as he chose his words carefully, "Well, don't you think it's a bit odd that we were talking about your 'manliness' and then the next day you look like --"

"If you say I look like a girl one more time, Ron," Harry warned.

"I'm just saying mate! It seems a bit off!" he glanced around them, "You don't think someone heard us and hexed you, do you?"

Harry laughed off his friend's worry, "You're too paranoid. Why would anyone bother with that?"

"Malfoy would I bet, you can't trust that wanker, Harry."

"Oh? And what if it was you who cursed me? You're the one who accused me of being girly. I think you're more to blame than anyone."

"But, you saw the way he was acting!"

"Yeah, but it's Malfoy we're talking about. Heaven forbid we mere mortals understand a Malfoy."

Ron chuckled, "Who'd want to be immortal, look at what happened to You-Know-Who," he whispered the last part.

"Ron, can't you say 'Voldemort' yet?" Harry smiled.

"Of course I can! Vvolvoldemo--" Ron wheezed out as Harry promptly elbowed him hard in the stomach. "Act sick," Harry whispered in his ear as he pushed open the doors to the Infirmary.

"And what have you gotten yourselves into now?" Madam Pomfrey asked, exasperated.

"Well Ron is feeling a bit under the weather, and we were wondering if he could lie down for a bit." Harry pleaded, nudging an elbow in Ron's stomach causing the other boy to let out a pitiful groan.

"I'm going to do a check up, dear." Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over his body, emitting a soft glow that was a murky shade of orange around his form, and she clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "There's nothing wrong with you, but since you insist upon staying here, I'll just make sure you have a reason to stay here. Furnunculus!"

Ron was suddenly hit with a spell that caused his body to break out in boils. "Ugh!!" Ron said completely disgusted. "Make them go away!"

"Now that you have been afflicted with a hex, you may lay down on one of the beds." Madam Pomfrey ushered him to hurry up.

"Harry, help me!" Ron pleaded but was only answered by laughter as Harry rushed out of the doors.

- - - - -

"Potter, ten points from Gryffindor for daring to be late to my class!"

"But I had to-"

"Did I ask you why you were late? Five points for your cheek!"

Harry quickly scanned the room to find an empty seat, what he did see quite shocked him. Practically every guy and a few girls tried to shove off the person seated next to them or tried to get the person next to them to sit elsewhere, Harry just lifted an eyebrow at them and his eyes finally caught Hermione's who signaled for him to sit next to her.

"Thanks for saving me a seat," Harry said gratefully as he plopped down in his seat.

"No problem, I'll let you copy my notes that you missed when we get back to the common room."

"You're a lifesaver, Mione." Harry grinned.

"Thirty points from --!" Snape was cut off as the door flung open to reveal Draco Malfoy, who sauntered into the class as though he owned the place. "Headmaster Dumbledore told me about your meeting, you may sit down," Snape said.

"Sir," Malfoy gave a curt nod to show respect and took his seat at the front of the class.

All the Gryffindors bristled but smartly kept their mouths shut. When I come in late its twenty points, but when Malfoy comes in late it's 'I understand, sit'! Harry seethed.

"Now that we are all present, we shall begin," he glared at Harry. Snape's eyes flickered toward the chalkboard where the instructions were written in his neat handwriting. His words were met with silence and he glared some more, "Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Get to work!" Snape demanded.

"Hey Herm--" Harry realized that Hermione had already made a bee-line straight to Parkinson's desk. Why's Hermione working with Parkinson? He looked around to find another partner only to see everyone scramble over to their partners. He realized he was practically the only one standing there alone. Seems like I missed the partner pairing, and I'm stuck with…

He looked around the classroom when his eyes landed on Malfoy, who was staring at him with a smirk on his face. This can't be good. Desperately Harry looked for someone else, anyone else who hadn't already been partnered up with someone, and unfortunately it seemed fate loved picking on Harry.

Well, it can't be that bad. Harry chanced a look at his potion's partner, just in time to see him make the come hither gesture with his finger. Reluctantly, he grabbed his belongings and made his way to the front of the classroom where Malfoy stood.

"I made you come with just one finger, imagine what I could do with my whole hand." Malfoy waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

And it never stops! "Malfoy."

"Angel."

"Malfoy, it's not funny. Stop calling me an Angel."

"But what else would I call someone so breathtakingly beautiful."

Harry by this time was blushing furiously, "Malfoy! Is this some kind of sick game of yours, because if it is, it's not funny!"

"The only game I'm playing is the game of Love."

Where does he come up with these corny lines? "Why don't you just bugger off with the Slytherin sluts of yours?"

Before Malfoy could reply, Snape came billowing, snapping at Harry. "Mr. Potter, may I ask why you are not doing the task that I asked?"

No you may not ask! "Hey! Malfoy isn't either!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for trying to lay the blame on others. Now, why have you not started?"

"Wait!" Malfoy demanded with his eyes bugged out in disbelief. No, no, no. "Potter?"

The potion's master became completely enthralled by the scene, not noticing when Ron slipped in and slinked towards the far corner of the room to his partner, who evidently was looked over earlier when Harry was looking for a possible potion partner.

Snape's dark eyes lit with a strange light, and his lips quirked at the edges. Ron's eyes widened, _Was he smiling?_

Harry gasped as Malfoy roughly yanked him forward by the scuff of his school robes. "What--?" he froze upon realizing how close their faces now were. Gray eyes bored into green. His eyes widened in panic as Malfoy raised his free hand, and brushed away his bangs to reveal his "famous" scar.

"Bloody hell."

"What? It's not like you've never seen my scar before!" Harry shot back, offended.

"This has nothing to do with your scar and has everything to do with your face."

"Yeah, because having a problem with what I look like is so much better than with my bloody scar!" Sarcasm dripped with every word. He was getting thoroughly annoyed with the comment about his face since he was still very self conscious about it.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Potter. Your pretty face doesn't make up for the rest of you," Malfoy sneered. Though he does have a nice arse, and damn that body! I just want to rip off those clothes and… stop! I did not just think about Ha- Potter. Bugger, now I need a cold shower.

Harry bristled under that comment, "It's not like you're much to look at yourself, Malfoy!"

"How would you know that, unless you've already seen me starkers."

"I haven't, I wouldn't, no…" he stumbled over his words.

"Mm… would you like to take a look?"

"Just leave me alone!" And with that Harry stalked off to the potion's cabinet to collect all the ingredients they needed. When he came back, he found Malfoy sitting there with his potion's text open practically devouring the instructions with his eyes. Without further ado, he forcefully dropped all the ingredients aside from the breakables on to the table top, and to Harry's delight Malfoy gave a little jump and a yelp, and shot a glare at Harry who pretended he didn't do anything wrong.

Malfoy let out a sigh, "Potter, you do know what we're making, correct?" seeing Harry shake his head in a negative way, "We're to make a Sleepless Dream potion."

"Don't you mean the Dreamless Sleep potion?"

"No Potter, it is not a common Dreamless Sleep potion, but its close cousin, the Sleepless Dream potion. The Sleepless Dream potion leaves the subject in a delusive state, awake, but hallucinating. They can not perceive reality from fantasy, thus dooming them to a life of madness if the antidote is not administered quickly enough."

"Uh… you don't think Snape will make us test it will he?" Harry asked a bit nervous, especially as Snape could just as well accidentally not give him the right antidote.

"Not us Potter, just you."

He gave a shaky gulp and quickly scanned the classroom to see practically all the other groups were already almost done. "Hey Malfoy, how come they're all almost done? I thought this was supposed to take two days to make?"

Malfoy shrugged, "Professor Snape is probably making us do it from scratch as we were late for his class, while others only have to do the most difficult part."

"But even the Gryffindors have a head start; Snape never goes easy on Gryffindors."

"Well if you shut your yap and get working, we could catch up to the rest of your bumbling friends."

Knowing Malfoy was actually right, not that he'd ever admit it, he stayed quiet until he realized something. What do I do? Oh! I'll just chop some of the lovage, hopefully it needs to be chopped. He mentally shrugged. Oh well, not like Snape will pass anything I make.

Harry leaned forward and stretched out his hand to grab the lovage, only to grab Malfoy's hand who had thought of doing the same thing. His hand is softer than I thought. And that was the last thought going through both their minds as everything went black.

"Enervate!" Snape bellowed, but to no avail. Panic ensued as even enervate had not worked and students both of Gryffindor and Slytherin knocked down cauldrons, tripped on each other as they ran around screaming. Some of them were petrified, just standing there staring with their eyes popping out of their sockets. I feel a headache approaching.

"Calm down!" and all was silent as they waited for a command, Snape was not one to disappoint, "Class dismissed, everyone back to your common room!"

Snape watched as everyone shuffled out of the classroom in a blind rush, all except for Weasley, Granger, Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle. "That includes you six as well," he glared at his students.

"But we're Harry's friends!" Hermione said as if that were reason enough.

"Yeah!" Ron backed her up.

"We want to help Draco." Pansy said confidently, receiving agreeing nods from the rest of the three Slytherins.

"Yes, as I know quiet well. But you will just be in the way, now go back to your own common rooms." He hissed the last words, becoming very agitated he flicked his wand and cast a levitation charm on the two unconscious bodies. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take these two the Infirmary. I better not catch you trying to visit either of these two."

With the threat hanging in the air, and a swish of his cloak, Snape was out the room and around the corner with two sleeping boys hovering behind.

"The things I must go through," he muttered as he stalked through the hall and toward the Infirmary.

He managed to scare a few portraits along the way, but he finally spied the awaiting doors and hastened his pace, paying no mind to the wavering bodies following him.

Madame Pomfrey was actually quiet bored today, there was no patients and nothing needed to be restocked. She was even thinking of taking a short nap. It's not like anyone will mind if I just take a short one.

A yawn was stifled just in time as the door to the Infirmary was flung open, shocking Pomfrey completely awake.

Madam Pomfrey started in surprise, "Severus! Would it kill you to enter like a normal person?"

Snape sneered, "I have two patients for you." He gestured toward the floating forms and then turned to leave only to be stopped by Pomfrey and told to wait.

"Mr. Potter, you're in here again? And you too, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey tsked at the two unconscious boys, "Soon, we'll need to put aside two beds just for the two of you, with the way you practically live here."

Professor Snape just stood there with an eyebrow raised and a scowl smothered across his features. He calmly watched as Madam Pomfrey performed a spell to check their bodies, watching a soft glow of purple emitting from their form and disappear.

"If you'd be so kind Professor Snape, what predicament have they gotten themselves into this time?" she asked, turning her attention upon Hogwart's Potion Master.

"It seems like nothing happened. One minute they were bickering, the next they were unconscious on the floor. I, myself, tried to Enervate them, but as you can see, no result."

"Are you positive this wasn't another potion's accident?"

"No, they barely had gotten their ingredients and had not even begun any of the procedures."

"Then where did this potion residue come from?"

- - - - -

AN: Thanks goes out to my beta, Red! I swear, without you this chapter would have been so much shorter. Actually I'm not so sure that's a good thing. XD!!! Love you Red! And review, please! It makes me feel special. And don't you dare add that "ed"!

Zoom-zoom!


	3. Letters of Mine

**Title**: Heart's Desire (Still a bit iffy about the title.)

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all of the wizarding world belongs to J.K. Rowling unfortunately because we all know if I owned it Harry and Draco would be doing unmentionables to each other in empty classrooms, broom closets, corridors, prefects bathrooms, and anywhere else you can think of.

**Summary**: There's a "bug" that's spreading through Hogwarts, people fainting left and right. What's Harry going to do when he can't figure out if he's awake or if he's still dreaming? DM/HP.

**A/N**: This will either put a little more light on everything or make it even more confusing. But I promise you'll at least be entertained.

**Chapter Three**: Letters of Mine

Harry reached a hand up to cradle his head as waves of pain erupted, leaving a loud ringing echoing in his mind. Slowly the pain resided, giving him the opportunity to take in his surroundings of white tiles, and a small puddle of water pooling around his feet. A shiver ran down his spine as cold air hit him through the crack from the slightly opened window, the only thing protecting him from the cold; his towel.

"Hurry up!" the sound of Dudley's voice snapped Harry out of his daze. _Was that all just a daydream?_

Harry raised his eyes to look straight into a mirror and winced at the reflection. _Well that part wasn't a dream._ He sighed and with a slight tug, the towel fell right into the small puddle. With little enthusiasm, he quickly dressed, not wanting to hear another whine out his _dear_ cousin.

Once he was fully clothed – not wanting to give Dudley an opportunity to cop a feel – he rushed out of the bathroom and down the stairs. He half expected to be greeted by the sound of Dudley's screaming and whining by the time he stepped foot in the dining room, but was surprised to find him sitting silently at the table.

Dudley being quiet was never a good thing; he was never quiet unless he was up to something.

Harry watched Dudley suspiciously as he sat in front of him, reading what he supposed was an important letter if the crimson crest was anything to go by. He didn't know what the crest represented exactly, but it looked expensive.

Harry, with all the patience he had, tried not to pry into Dudley's business as much as possible, usually because he never did anything interesting. _A letter this extravagant has to be important, right? But Dudley_ _doesn't have any friends that are rich, at least not rich enough to spend their money on good scrolls and the likes…_

Curiosity killed the cat and in this case the cat was Harry. But he was never one to take to warnings; why else would he be in Gryffindor? And once again Harry stumbled upon trouble as his curiosity peaked.

He tried practically everything in the book to find out the contents of that letter, he tried to stare through the paper from all angles without having to leave his seat but the lighting wasn't right and the scroll was too thick, he even tried to peak over the paper but quickly had to duck his head as that knowing glint in Dudley's eyes met his. He waited until Dudley's focus was right back on that letter and put plan C into action.

Harry quietly slunk from his seat on to the floor, crawling out from under the table he continued crawling until he was behind Dudley's chair, he sprang up and was able to take a quick glance of the beginning of the letter.

_Dear Angel Potter, I am pleased to inform you that you have been invited-- _And the rest was torn away from his view.

"Hey! That's mine!" Harry accusingly pointed at the letter in Dudley's grip, "Give me my letter, Dudley."

"So how bad do you want this?" Dudley waved the letter in front of him but far enough away so that he wasn't able to snatch it away from him.

"It's mine, just give it to me!" he yelled frustrated.

"Oh, I'll give _it _to you alright," he reached over and grabbed Harry's ass, trying to pull the smaller boy closer towards him, "is this what you wanted?" He suggested using a tone he thought was in a seductive voice but really just sounded like a cat in heat.

"Yes!" Harry pried the letter from Dudley's stubby fingers, not realizing he had just agreed with his cousin. Taking this as a sign to continue further, he pressed himself up against Harry's lean frame.

"Get off me!" Harry cried desperately, trying to get away as he felt the other boy's arousal pressing into his stomach.

"But I just can't resist," hands wandered desperately for more contact.

Harry growled his response, "I'll bite your bloody hand off so you won't have anything to resist from," before he tore out of his grip with renewed strength. Anger contorted his pretty face adding to the menacing glare aimed at Dudley, who cowered under it and slowly backed away until he was convinced he was far enough away to run like the pansy he was.

Letting out a last snarl after the fat sod – with one hand still clutching a now crumpled letter – he stalked to the cupboard, not wanting to be bothered. Once he had settled onto his cot, the anger twisting his face relaxed back into one of calm. Dim light shone through the small compartment as the lights were flicked on, his eyes rested upon the letter that seem to have sent the day over the edge.

He carefully unwound the scroll and tried to flatten it as much as possible, finally deeming it readable, Harry's eyes took in the words but his mind was unable to follow, completely confused he read it again and once more after that. Like they say, third time's a charm, and just like that his eyes rolled up and darkness took over his world.

- - - - -

Draco woke up to a grating voice calling behind his door, followed by a series of annoying knocks, "Master Draco, time to wake up. Master Malfoy and Mistress Malfoy would like you to accompany them to breakfast in the dinning room."

Hoping upon Merlin, he groaned into his pillows and prayed that if he pretended he was still asleep long enough they would just leave him alone. But since it is Draco Malfoy that we are talking about, fate decided once again to ignore his pleas.

"Master Draco, we know that you are awake, sir," followed by another quick session of knocks, "Please get dressed, Master Malfoy and Mistress Malfoy is expecting you promptly."

Draco listened as the man on the other side turned and walked away, he waited for the footsteps to fall silent. Finally deciding he had enough personal space, he eloquently dragged himself out of his warm bed and into the bathroom.

- - - - -

Draco stalked into the dinning room with a scowl decorating his face. He had chosen to wear all black, a skin tight shirt with a picture of a skull and two crossbones decorating the front and slightly baggy pants held up by his leather belt, one would think they were muggle clothes but he wouldn't go _that _far, no, he bought these at a wizarding clothes store. Although he'd never admit that it was a wizarding clothes store for muggle lovers. As if that weren't enough to satisfy his rebellious side, he practically stomped to his seat and ungracefully plopped into his accustomed seat at the dinning table.

"We must go out and buy you more clothes for your ball," Narcissa stated, disapproving the attire he had chosen to wear.

The hand that was about to stuff food in his mouth stopped in the air, he turned his full attention on his mother, "A ball, _what_ ball?" Draco demanded. He knew his parents wanted him to marry and continue the Malfoy line but it was too soon.

"Draco, dear, don't you remember we discussed this over your summer holidays," Narcissa stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone at the table by this time had abandoned their breakfast in favor of discussing the ball.

Knowing his mother would never believe she was in the wrong, Draco turned to Lucius, "Father, we never discussed holding a ball, now did we?"

"You know how your mother is. Narcissa just tell the boy what you planned," Lucius changed the topic in a way that meant it was the end of discussion.

Draco silently seethed as he was ignored; no one ignores Draco, he was, well, Draco.

"Draco dear, the letters have already been sent out to all the girls in the surrounding villages. The ball will be held in exactly a month. I've already hired people to organize it, and I'm sure it will be the best ball you've ever held."

"It'll be the only ball I'll ever hold if I can help it," he grumbled under his breath, trying to block out his mother's voice who was now blabbering about weddings and future grandchildren. He let out a reluctant sigh; it wasn't likely he'd take a liking to any of the girls that showed up anyways. "Do you still have a copy of the invitations you sent out?" _Might as well see what these girls will be expecting…_

Narcissa frowned disapprovingly, "Draco, I gave you a copy of the invitations, you approved them yourself."

Draco's mouth dropped open, "I did no such thing! Why would I consent to a - ball?"

His mother shook her head and reached into the many folds and ruffles of her dress, pulling out a crisp looking scroll as though it were diamonds. "If you have truly forgotten then here is a spare that I keep with me."

"A spare?" Draco scowled. _Does she expect to hand them out to every girl she sees? _

Draco angrily snatched the scroll out of his mothers hand, ignoring her protests of what was now a thoroughly creased letter. He impatiently unrolled the scroll, which happened to be really long even though there was no actual writing on it aside from the letter which was written half way through the scroll. As Draco unrolled rolls after rolls, the vein protruding from his temple, pulsed with each rapid beat of his angry heart. Finally, after what seemed like yards and yards of blank, empty space, he had finally reached the goddamn letter.

_Dear possible future daughter in law, _

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been invited to attend a ball held at the Malfoy_ _Castle. The Prince is personally holding this ball to find a fiancé to be. Every single lady now has the opportunity to have the Prince's hand in marriage. _

_Bring an escort with you, and arrive at Malfoy_ _Castle_ _promptly at eight o'clock. _

_The Queen,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

- - - - -

"Ron, shh! Just because the invisibility cloak makes us invisible, it doesn't mean they can't _hear_ us!" Hermione hissed in Ron's ear.

"You worry too much, Herm. No one else is out here except for maybe Filch."

"That's the one person we _don't_ want to be caught by! And I told you not to call me Herm," she replied sharply.

"Oh look, we're here." Ron tried to deter Hermione's attention away from himself. He quietly slid the door open and slipped in, closing the door behind them, "Do you think Harry's awake?"

"No, it's too quiet, he must still be asleep. At least we won't have deal with Malfoy as long as he's asleep as well."

"This is all Malfoy's fault--" Ron cut himself off at the sight of Malfoy who was just standing there beside Harry's bed side with his head tilted down, his blond strands covered his eyes as he faced their best friend. "That bloody ferret!" he was more than ready to pummel that whiney brat.

"Wait, I want to see what he's up to," Hermione grabbed a hold of Ron's sleeves and pulled him back.

"But what if he's trying to kill Harry?" Ron questioned horrified at the prospect of leaving his best friend in the hands of his arch nemesis.

"Look at his face."

"Huh? I don't see anything but his ugly mug," Ron stared hard at the face of Malfoy expecting to see warts sprouting left and right. "What?" he cried indignantly, scowling at Hermione while rubbing the sore bump where she had smacked him upside the head.

"His eyes are closed," Hermione stated in that matter of fact tone that she often uses.

Not one to admit defeat no matter how dumb he ended up sounding, Ron had to at least _try _to regain his pride. Try being the keyword there. "So he's savoring the moment, like the sick fuck that he is. What else is new?"

He received another hit upside the head for his troubles. "Hermione!" he cried out, cradling his head and protecting it from the violent women.

"He's sleeping!"

"Oh! Then let's watch what he's about to do," looking much like a cat ready to pounce upon its prey.

"Honestly, Ron, that's what I've been saying for the last five minutes," she let out an exasperated sigh, turning her attention from Ron back to Malfoy.

Malfoy had not moved an inch while their conversation was going, almost as if he was waiting for them to finish so they could watch him. And as if on cue, Malfoy hovered over the sleeping figure in the bed and moved, too fast for Hermione and Ron to even act. Malfoy did something that would shock Voldemort himself.

Draco Malfoy, the Ice Prince, the one that would never touch anyone willingly, did the unthinkable. He lifted the covers and slipped in beside Harry, he even snaked an arm around the smaller one's waist, pulling the warm body closer to his. Harry snuggled up to the source of this new warmth and tucked his head under Malfoy's chin.

And if one were to just look at the scene, they would see two boys of complete opposites, not only personalities but appearances as well, one with pale skin and platinum blond hair while the smaller one had an olive tan with dark hair. Two polar opposite, yet they seemed to fit together like yin and yang.

The shock factor had slowly ebbed away, leaving Hermione cooing softly at the sight before her and Ron seething through his teeth. Growling from deep in his throat, he lunged at Malfoy only to be stopped by Hermione who really just didn't want to disturb the sleeping duo. But her efforts were in vain, as a piercing scream echoed through the room.

- - - - -

A/N: A shout out to Red (beta) and Sam for helping me out on this chapter! Where would I be without you two? And the letter below is what Draco would have written if his mother had given him the opportunity to come up with one. Review please! Pretty please? With a cherry on top?

_Dear mindless whores, _

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been invited to attend a ball held at the Malfoy_ _Castle. The Prince, I myself, is personally holding this ball to find a fiancé to be. _

_Are you single? Are you straight? Want to bear thousands of babies with me? Maybe the Prince will be right of you. Come join the ball, and line up to see if you meet the qualification. You've got nothing to loose, and everything to gain. Don't miss out on this once in a life time opportunity. Be there, or be square. _

_Remember, the Malfoy_ _Castle_ _starting at 8pm. _

_With all my love,_

The _Prince Charming. _


	4. It Always Ends Back to Potions

**Title**: Heart's Desire ("Love is Fantasy," "Figments of Reality," "Fairytales Always Ends with a Happily Ever After," does anyone have any suggestions??)

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all of the wizarding world belongs to J.K. Rowling unfortunately because we all know if I owned Harry and Draco, they sure wouldn't be starring in this fanfic… more like a porn movie… yum…

**Summary**: There's a "bug" that's spreading through Hogwarts, people fainting left and right. What's Harry going to do when he can't figure out if he's awake or if he's still dreaming? DM/HP.

**A/N**: A huge hint somewhat towards the end of this chapter, it's slowly coming together. I hope this at least sheds enough light so no one is confused as to where I'm heading now. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Four**: It Always Ends Back to Potion

The piercing scream that echoed through the room had come from none other than Harry Potter. The high pitch screech would have woken the dead, but alas, Hermione was smart enough to barricade the infirmary doors to keep the sound in earlier, causing the scream to awaken the only person that was asleep.

"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Sitting up on the bed, he glared at the boy lying on his bed _with _him.

Malfoy had clutched at his ringing ears, trying to prevent his now sensitive ears from further pain which was being derived from the abomination in front of his eyes. "What do you mean _your_ bed? This is my bed!" He scowled distastefully.

"Actually, this is a bed in the infirmary," confirmed a third voice in the room. It was one that was simply stating the obvious, someone simple enough to do so, Ron Weasley.

Turning towards the voice, Harry's shocked eyes met Ron and Hermione. "Ron? Hermione?"

"Hi," Hermione answered a bit unsure as to how she was to respond to that.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry's attention had turned and focused on his two best friends, completely forgetting about the boy lying by his side. Malfoy was not one to take being ignored very lightly though; one would even go as far to say that he would do anything to get that attention. He was completely determined but also a Slytherin – and he couldn't just pass up an opportunity like this – so he did what any Slytherin would have done in his situation.

He reached out and grabbed Harry, tugging him back onto the bed and putting them in the same compromising position they had taken in their sleep. He had one arm secure the smaller one down and close to his body, though this time he had the other arm snaked around to grope Harry's arse.

Harry had frozen half in shock, before everything set in. "Why won't everyone just stop molesting me?" He shoved Malfoy away rather hard, causing Malfoy to loosen his hold but not enough to get out of his grasp.

He lifted an eyebrow. "And why would I want to do that?"

Like every "moment" they shared, someone or something would eventually break it. So there was no stopping the inevitable as a voice broke in to their conversation, "Stop touching Harry!"

Now everyone, including mixed-bloods and even muggle-borns should know by now, that no one, I repeat, _no one_ messes with what's Malfoy's. It's the way it's always been. What Malfoy wants, Malfoy gets.

"Granger, Weasley, leave," Draco demanded, and just like that they were gone.

"Wait, Ron, Hermione, you can't just leave me here!" Harry cried out desperately after his two best friends. But to no avail, they kept on walking, not once glancing back at their desolate friend.

"Just shut up and go to sleep," Malfoy mumbled into his hair, once again tightening his hold on Harry.

Harry was desperate to get out of Malfoy's grasp, squirming about trying to get him to loosen his hold enough to slip away. He only stopped when a deep voice floated into his ear, sending shivers down his spine, whether it was from the words or the voice behind them, "I'd stop squirming if I was you." He felt Malfoy's arousal poking him in his stomach.

A soft noise filled the room, slightly confusing the brunette. The noises were coming from above, and it was then that he realized that Malfoy was lightly snoring, "Malfoy, let go of me!" but the blond was completely oblivious to Harry's demand. Finally giving up, Harry gave a warning, "You better not hump me in my sleep."

And with that, there were two boys fast asleep in a bed, isolated from everyone, in the infirmary.

- - - - -

The second time Malfoy had awakened had not been any more pleasant than the first, subtract the previous scream and add a brutal kick off the bed and you would have the perfect picture of their morning.

"Malfoy, why the hell are you sleeping in my bed?" Harry screamed down at the body sprawled across the floor.

Malfoy groaned rubbing the back of his head. "Don't tell me you forgot about _last night_ already."

Harry blushed fiercely as the events of last night came crashing down, the way they had fallen asleep. And before he could even finishing thinking 'bloody hell', Malfoy had stood and leaned in towards him causing them to become face to face. "Would you like me to remind you?"

And if – at that exact moment – someone had not come crashing through the infirmary doors, our innocent little Harry might not be so innocent anymore.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! There will be no fighting in my infirmary, is that clear?" she hollered at the sight before her.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," they politely replied like the good little boys they were, or at least pretending to be.

Madam Pomfrey gave an exasperated sigh. "Both of you, up, I need to give you a check up." She waited patiently as they shuffled about. "Okay, I need you to be completely still," she ordered when they were finally standing. With a mumble under her breath and a flick of her wrist, both Harry and Malfoy glowed in a faint color of purple, though it slowly faded away.

Harry and Malfoy – both having the knowledge of a dead rock when it came to healing magic of any kind – looked at Madam Pomfrey for their results. The slightly nervous look that crossed her features left them feeling very uncomfortable, but the look disappeared as fast as it had appeared, making them feel as though they may have imagined it.

Madame Pomfrey broke out into a grin. "Looks like you two boys are going to be stuck here for a while! You both are sick and since it's a bit contagious, you'll both have to stay here until it passes."

"But I don't feel sick," Harry stated.

"That's because it's still on the first stage, you two are lucky I caught it in time before it hit the third stage or else it would have been a disaster," she fluently lied.

She took in the two boy's faces, one of slight confusion and the other schooled into a blank expression. She hoped that the infirmary would still be in one piece by the end of the week.

"Don't touch anything and don't fight," she warned as she hurriedly left to go report her findings to Professor Dumbledore.

Harry had his eyes on the door, staring after her departure in question, Madam Pomfrey was usually more detailed when explaining their injuries and such, and usually more like a mother hen when he was hurt, so why was this time any different?

Bored eyes turned lust filled as the realization of their situation settled. There they were, alone, in the infirmary filled with _beds_. _The endless possibilities!_ And with a smirk Malfoy roughly slammed into Harry causing them to fall onto the bed behind them.

Harry had become rigid from shock, making it all the more easy for Malfoy to leisurely take in the body under his. "I think I like you in this position," he growled into his ear, shocking Harry out of his stupor.

"Malfoy, stop!" He pushed the other body far enough away to create leg room for him to kick the other in his "family jewels". Harry smirked in a way that was very similar to the familiar Malfoy smirk. "I told you to stop," he said as he looked at Malfoy who was curled up in a ball, groaning like it was the end of the world.

"Now all you have to do is stay on your side of the infirmary."

By this time, Malfoy had finally nursed his balls to a point where he would not feel pain at every slight movement, but sat cross-legged with his arms somewhat ready to guard himself if needed. "But the other patients need to use the other beds," he protested.

"What other patients?" Harry growled, pointedly looked around the empty infirmary, "and don't pick the bed closest to mine!"

"Oh, I won't," Draco said in his cocky manner, with that annoying smirk on his face. Harry sighed, relief evident in the gesture, which was cut short with the next sentence. "What makes you think I'm even going to leave this bed?"

Horror crawled into his eyes, as the thought of another night like the last happening again. All the possibilities – or nightmares – depending on your view, were quickly vanished from their minds as the doors to the infirmary were slammed open.

"Harry!" a girl screamed and rushed over to hug our molested hero. She completely ignored the other occupant, who had just laid himself comfortably on the bed with his back to them, completely ignoring their presence, as she crushed Harry in her deathlike grip.

"'Mione, don't choke him to death," a boy laughed as he put a stack of books and papers on his bedside. "Hermione copied notes for you and wrote down the homework so you wouldn't die from boredom." Ron laughed as Harry groaned, finally having got Hermione to release him.

"Tell me that's not _all_ you got me, Ron?" he practically begged for the chocolate frogs he knew Ron had always brought him when he was stuck in the infirmary. And just as he predicted, Ron produced three chocolate frogs from his pocket, handing them to Harry, who practically inhaled the first two but pocketed the last for later.

"Thanks Ron!" He grinned at his best mate.

"Well mate, stuck in the infirmary twice in the same week with ferret face." He shook his head amusedly. "Must be a new record."

"What do you mean _twice_ this week?" Harry questioned, all eyes on him, though Malfoy was thinking the same thing.

"What, you don't remember landing in the infirmary four days ago?" Ron asked, earning a negative response. "The potions accident?"

"Nope."

"The one that was bigger than any of the cauldrons even _Neville_ blew up?" Hermione tried.

"Nothing comes to mind, how about you, Malfoy?" Harry tried to steer their rapt attention to Malfoy, who simply stated "no" and the attention was upon his shoulders once again.

"I mean, you and ferret face over there were practically drenched in that gunk. How can you forget something like that? That stuff smelled worse than a cat on diarrhea on a hot summer day," Ron gushed out excitedly, hoping to have pointed out something that would trigger the two lost boy's memories.

"Eww… who'd _want _to remember that," Harry complained.

"Professor Snape had to levitate both of you out because no one would dare touch either of you," Ron erupted in laughter as he remembered the incident.

"Ron, really, it wasn't _that _funny." Hermione shook her head disapprovingly.

"Yeah it was!" Ron bit out between his chuckles.

"Uh… then what happened?" Harry tried to get the two back on track.

"Oh! Well, by the time we were allowed to see you, Madam Pomfrey had told us you were fine and that you were just asleep. So, Ron dragged you to bed."

"Wait, what do you mean by _dragged _me to bed?"

Hermione gave a little giggle, "As in he flung you over his shoulder and carried you all the way to Gryffindor Tower, then to your bed."

Harry turned pink. "Ron, you didn't." But with the way Ron's laughter doubled as he hunched over, he knew it was true. "Hermione, tell me that no one saw," he desperately pleaded for her to tell him so even if she had to lie.

"Sorry, Harry, _everyone_ saw."

Harry groaned and buried his scorching face into his hands. _How am I going to show my face again?_

Hermione felt bad for Harry so she decided to change the topic. "So why exactly are the two of you stuck in the infirmary _this_ time?"

"Something about being sick and it's supposed to be contagious… bloody hell! You guys don't think you caught it too, do you?"

"Bloody hell," and with that simple phrase, Ron had completely halted in his insane laughter, his face going pale at the thought of being stuck in the infirmary with ferret face and Hermione, the book worm. It'd be Hell on Earth.

"Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have let us through if she thought we'd catch it too…" Hermione drifted as she went into deep thought. Then suddenly Hermione snapped out of her train of thought and grabbed Ron, hollering over her shoulder as she ran out of the infirmary, "Sorry, I just remembered that I have to do something." And with that, the two were out the door and out of sight.

Harry turned to Malfoy, our Slytherin Prince who was forgotten throughout the whole confrontation. "So, what did you think about all that."

"We're not stuck here because we're sick. We're stuck here because of the potion's accident that we had both mysteriously forgotten about."

- - - - -

Hermione had been at it for hours now, practically everyone had left the library except for Madam Pince. Ron had given up waiting for her to finish and had fallen fast asleep with his nose buried between two pages.

"Ron!" she whispered harshly, trying to shake Ron awake, "wake up, I found it!"

Groggily, Ron lifted his head up and rubbed sleep out of his eyes. "What'd you find, 'Mione?"

"The spell, silly," she said as though Ron was supposed to know without her having to remind him.

"What's the spell for?" Ron asked, sometimes he questioned her sanity with her slight obsession with books.

"The same spell Madam Pomfrey uses when she checks our bodies for damage and such," she explained, "and I wanted to check something."

Ron's tired eyes widened as she pointed her wand at his chest. "What are you --"

"Ron, I need you to stand perfectly still." And with a mumble and a flick, Ron's body was emitting a hue of purple that dissolved in the air. With a question in his eyes, Ron looked at Hermione for answers.

"Ron, by any chance did you spill a potion on yourself?"

"Not today, we took notes today in class, remember?" Ron replied, puzzled by Hermione's odd question. "Why?"

"You're covered in potion residue."

- - - - -

A/N: Confused much? Well, I just gave you a huge clue that practically gave it away, did you catch it? LOL. Does anyone know any funny, cliché lines for Draco to sprout? Anyways, it shall all come together soon, don't worry. And like every chapter… I love you Red!!! And a huge "thank you" goes out to those who reviewed!! Well until next time!

ZOOMZILLA... RAWR XD!


	5. One Big Happy Family

**Title**: Heart's Desire (Or so it shall remain since I can't think of a replacement, YET, and it's already five chapters into the fic…)

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter copyrighted by J.K. Rowling. And don't we all hate that fact?

**Summary**: There's a "bug" that's spreading through Hogwarts, people fainting left and right. What's Harry going to do when he can't figure out if he's awake or if he's still dreaming? DM/HP.

**A/N**: Sorry, no hints in this chapter. Well, I don't think there is one… if you find one, good for you: Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Five**: One Big "Happy" Family

Harry, blinded by his anger, completely forgot the danger of being alone with Draco Malfoy. "Are you trying to tell me Madam Pomfrey _lied_ to us?"

"I'm not _trying_ to tell you that's how_ I _see it."

"Then you must be blind."

Draco let the comment slide as his mind started to wander, "You know what?" he asked with a Malfoy smirk that seemed like it was permanently painted on his face, "you're cute when you're angry."

"What are you, a masochist?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not…" _I'd be anything you want me to be…_

Harry, in the moment of anger had let his guard down so when Malfoy leaned his face closer to his, the first thought that came to mind was that he was going to get his arse hexed. It seemed like a plausible action, he was angry and though the other was not, they were definitely arguing so it wouldn't seem unlikely for Malfoy to whip out his wand and hex him, right? Poor Harry didn't even see it coming when Malfoy leaned in and pressed their lips together. Just as he was about to mumble out a simple 'what', Malfoy was gone and so was the whole infirmary.

_Okay… what just happened?_ Harry was completely confused, as he tried to take in his surroundings, everything was so dark. He waited a bit while his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and finally saw that he was back in his cupboard under the stairs.

"I swear this is all just one big nightmare," he groaned, "I'm going to wake up any minute now and everything will return to normal." Harry pinched himself brutally hoping the harder the pinch the faster he would awaken, how wrong he was. "Ouch." He winced at the pain. "Okay, so it's a _very_ realistic dream…"

Suddenly the door to his little "sanctuary" was slammed open, sending in a ridiculous amount of light, temporarily blinding the poor lad. But not only was he blinded, he was forcibly pulled out of his room and up the stairs.

"My eyes," he moaned out to the monster who dared to blind him and make him helpless under the burning bright light that filled the air around him. Slowly the light seemed to dim out, though it was just his eyes adjusting to the amount of light in the room. Harry looked at the "monster" that had pulled him out and found himself looking into the eyes of Petunia Dursley.

He took one look at the thing in his Aunt's arm and stated straight out, "No."

"But I know you'd just look adorable in this, Angel."

"Y-you can't, you just can't make me wear t-that," Harry stuttered out, pointing his finger at the frilly dress. So it wasn't all that frilly, but he's a guy, how was he supposed to know the difference.

"But you'll look so adorable," she cooed at the terrified Harry Potter. Aunt Petunia completely ignoring the frightened look on his face, she pushed the dress into Harry's hand and ushered him into the bathroom to change. "Be a dear and indulge me."

As the door clicked shut behind him, all Harry could do was stand there and stare venomously at the retched thing in his arms that dared to silently scream for him to try it on. Harry knew full well that if he didn't put on the dress himself, someone else would. So reluctantly, he set the dress on the sink as he shed his clothes and uncaringly littered them all across the bathroom floor. He stood there semi-naked with just his boxers on, staring at the dress, contemplating one last time whether to wear the dress or to face the wrath of the Dursleys'.

"Angel, dear, are you finished yet?" a sugar-coated voice leaked through the door and upon hearing that voice, Harry knew he had no other choice.

The door creaked open so slow the director of Matrix would be jealous. Aunt Petunia – who had by then run out of patience in her unexplained excited state – violently swung the door open, hauling the boy towards her who had not let go of the handle fast enough, causing him to stumble out. To his astonishment, not only was Aunt Petunia anxiously waiting for him, but so was Uncle Vernon, who had a proud look on his face that did not at all suit him and Dudley, who had lust in his eyes as he looked Harry up and down appreciatively.

_What the hell? _It was the only coherent thought that seemed to be running through Harry's mind, as he took in his whole family – the ones that spited his very existence – who in turn looked at him with a smile on their faces.

They mistakenly took Harry's confused look for one that was anxiously waiting for approval. Aunt Petunia cooed softly or at least as softly as she could, which strangely resembled how she sounded when she had a cold. Uncle Vernon just silently beamed in that proud father sort of way though we all know it just made him look like an old, fat dog told it was going to receive steak for dinner. But what was even worse was the way Dudley looked at him as though his birthday had come early and someone had bought out a whole bloody _sex_ shop for him.

"Aw… Angel, you look stunning in my old dress. I was afraid it wouldn't fit you since you are way too skinny for your age."

"…"

"No one will be able to take their eyes off of you at that ball," Dudley whispered as though he was out of breath, though it could be blamed on that _long_ walk up that _long _flight of stairs. _Like having you look at me like that isn't enough! _Harry mentally rolled his eyes at him.

"Wait, what _ball_?"

Feeling as though a whole cat fight was about to abrupt, Uncle Vernon wisely left and headed downstairs where he flipped on the television and relaxed. Dudley stood there with a self satisfied smirk on his face – sure it wasn't a Malfoy smirk – but it still made Harry want to rip that smirk off his chubby face.

"Why, the ball we were all invited to, like it says in that letter you received from the royal highness herself."

At the mention of the dratted letter, Harry sent a withering glare at his cousin. Harry tried to appease Aunt Petunia by reasoning with her, "I _can't_ go to the ball, Aunt Petunia." Okay, so it was reasoning in _his_ standards.

"What do you mean you can't go?" Aunt Petunia demanded, almost as if she were back to her old self before this nightmare began.

"But Aunt Petunia, I'm a _guy_," he stressed.

"Angel, don't be silly, of course you're not a boy. Dudley's a boy. There are no similarities between you two at all."

_And thank Merlin for that. _"But I have a--"

"Of course you do dear, that's how you make babies."

_Is she deliberately avoiding the topic? She doesn't really believe I'm a girl, right? _"But Aunt Petunia, you know that means I'd be the fat--"And yet again Harry was cut off before he would actually say "father".

"Don't you worry dear, you won't have to worry about being "fat" for a really long time," Aunt Petunia gushed out, her eyes frantically looking from left to right for something to save her from this predicament. She caught the sight of Dudley, and all of a sudden a thought occurred to her. "I'm sorry Angel, but Dudley and your Uncle Vernon have to go shopping today, so we'll have to continue this conversation at another time."

"But--" Harry and Dudley protested, both for completely different reasons, though they were quickly drowned out by a high-pitch screech which some may consider a holler, depending on how bad your hearing is.

"Vernon!" Aunt Petunia screeched for her husband, which was followed closely by the unmistakable sound of a small earthquake as something thundered up the stairs. Those stairs didn't look like they could withstand such a tremendous amount of weight but it was strong, and if the stairs were alive they would most definitely wish they were dead.

"What in the blazes is going on?" Uncle Vernon thundered upon arrival.

"We are going shopping for Dudders."

"I--" Dudley weakly protested, knowing full well that no matter how big of a tantrum he threw his mother would still drag him away from Harry.

"Don't forget to lock the doors and we'll just meet you at the Palace." She gave precautions to Harry, completely ignoring her only child.

"But I thought you wanted to--" Harry was cut off once again by Aunt Petunia as she ushered the two down the stairs and quickly stomped after them.

"Angel, we're leaving now!" Aunt Petunia yelled out as she grabbed a hold of Dudley and Uncle Vernon, dragging them both out the door and out of sight.

Harry sulked like it was the end of the world and it might as well have been. First, they forced him into wearing a bloody _dress_ then they made sure there wasn't anything else he could change into! If that wasn't enough, he was forced to go to a _bloody_ ball in a bloody _dress_. Life couldn't possibly get any worse than this, or so he thought.

Harry dragged himself back into the bathroom, and took a good look at himself in the mirror. _I may be a guy and I may not have a fashion sense, but this is a walking disaster. _He eyed the white dress that hung very loosely on his frame, the supposed knee-length dress pooled down to his ankles. That wasn't even the worst part, all the bloody frills, they were everywhere. All in all, he looked like a Barbie doll wearing a plus-size dress that may have been run over a few times, washed, and then thrown onto the doll. It just did _not_ look right.

"I can't go out in public wearing this!" Harry cried out desperately, somewhat hoping that someone out there could hear his pleas. "What am I going to do?"

"You could just get a new dress," a deep voice recommended.

Shock didn't even cover _half_ of it. He could recognize that voice almost anywhere. Harry quickly twirled – looking quite manly – because everyone knows twirling is such a manly thing to do. He came face to face with…

"Sirius?"

- - - - -

A/N: Sorry this chapter is pretty short, but this is where I wanted to cut it off. And don't worry the ball is coming up so hold your horses. Well, a huge thanks goes out to Red for being my beta, to my readers, and especially to those who took time to review! Thanks YamiYama and Namone!!


	6. Sirius, the Fairy Godfather

**Title**: Heart's Desire (Oh, how I hate this title.)

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter does NOT belong to me, so you can't sue me!!

**Summary**: There's a "bug" that's spreading through Hogwarts, people fainting left and right. What's Harry going to do when he can't figure out if he's awake or if he's still dreaming? DM/HP.

**Warnings**: Cross-dressing and OOC-ness, if you don't like it then why the hell are you reading this.

**Chapter Six**: Sirius, the Fairy Godfather

"Angel!" Sirius practically jumped up and down in his excitement as he ran over to give Harry a bear hug.

"No, not you too," Harry groaned to himself as he was smothered in the hug. _What is it with everyone calling me "Angel"? _

"Angel, I can't believe how much you've grown!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly as he pulled out of the hug, but held him within arms length. "Let me take a good look at you."

"I haven't changed _that_ much, Sirius," Harry complained not used to this much attention all on him at least where his scar wasn't involved.

"You just seem to become more pretty every time I see you."

"That _really_ isn't much of a compliment."

"But it's true… well maybe your wardrobe could use a little help," he contemplated, eyeing the rather ugly dress Harry had on.

"A _little_ help? I need a whole bloody army to relieve me of my horrible wardrobe."

"True, but you might not need a whole army, just me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm your fairy godfather," Sirius stated as though it were the answer to everything.

"And I'm Cinderella," Harry deadpanned. "Drop the fairy act because there isn't anything "fairy" about you." He pointedly looked Sirius up and down, who was dressed all in black. "Well aside from the fact that you're shagging a bloke," he added, grinning cheekily.

Sirius barked out a laugh at this. "You're your father's son, alright." This caused Harry to redden from embarrassment though if you knew where to look, you could see how pleased he was in his eyes. "As you're fairy, I mean, as your godfather I'll just magic a new outfit for you."

"But, Sirius, it's not like I'm going out or anything."

"You have that ball to dress up for."

"How'd you know about the ball?" _Did he hear it from the Dursleys? Did they say anything else about me? What does he know? _

"I'm your fairy godfather, remember?" There was that statement again, why does it matter? Harry was about to voice his question when Sirius started mumbling to himself though Harry wasn't able to make out what he was mumbling about.

"So should I change the color? The length, no, I should keep the length. But the frills have got to go. A whole different material and a completely different style…" Sirius trialed off, contemplating the ideas in his head. "Yes, I got it!" Sirius whooped out, completely scaring Harry with his outburst.

"Got what?" Harry asked confused.

"Just stand still," Sirius demanded as he pulled his wand out of thin air. Harry froze in shock, thinking that his own godfather was going to hex him in that moment of confusion.

"There," he finished with a flick of his wrist. Sirius finally saw the slightly shocked and confused look displayed on Harry's face. He read it all wrong but it ended up giving him answers anyways. "I almost forgot, here," With a swish of his wand, he turned Harry around and transfigured the bathroom mirror into a full-length mirror.

There in the mirror, stood a beauty Harry didn't believe was possible. The gown was black, bringing out the shine in his bright green eyes. It was a halter, showing just enough skin to seem flirty but not seem a slut. Unlike those normal puffy dresses you see princesses wearing in Disney movies, this one hugged his body in all the right places. This dress was cut short in the front - right below his knees - cascading down to the ground, and even trailed behind him. And thankfully had no frills, like the white dress he had been forced into before. No, this one was made out of silk. The kind that makes you want to rub against it and never stop rubbing. It had the word "sin" all over it.

_Damn, if I didn't know it was me, I'd so date me. _Harry tilted his head gazing at his reflection that had a grin on his face; suddenly he frowned as a thought occurred to him. _I can't go to the ball like this! What if Dudley's there? What if there's a guy that's far worse than Dudley?_

"I can't go."

"And why not?" Sirius questioned, wondering if all that "hard" work was going to be all for nothing.

"I just can't," Harry tried to explain desperately, "I don't want anyone to see me."

"Why not? You're down right gorgeous, Angel."

"But I'm a _guy_ and in a _dress. _Why doesn't anyone understand that?"

"But, Angel, you're not an ordinary boy."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know, I'm the BoyWho-"

"Doesn't look like one."

"Sirius!" Harry squeaked quite scandalized.

"I thought you wanted me to be straight with you."

"Well yeah, but you're doing nothing for my ego or my lack of confidence," he pouted as he grumbling to himself, "And there's nothing "straight" about you."

"Was I supposed to?" Sirius teased with a big smile on his face, ignoring the last bit.

"Yes!" he whined, "you're supposed to be my godfather!" He turned the statement right back in his godfather's face.

"As you're godfather, it is my duty to make you go to this ball."

"Why? It's not like I could marry the prince or anything."

"Why couldn't you?"

"Hello? We've been over this. I'm a guy. The prince is a guy. Two guys can't get married!"

"Unless one of them can get pregnant."

"Guys can't get pregnant!"

"On the contrary-" Sirius tried to begin one of his rare speeches but was cut off by a rather persistent godson.

"No! It is physical impossible." Harry stubbornly refused to listen.

"_Well_," Sirius stressed out. "If it's not a problem, there's no reason for you not to go."

Harry was speechless. He wasn't prepared for his only argument to be turned against him. There has to be a rule somewhere against this, it just wasn't fair. _Whoever said life was fair?_ _Shut up! Great, now I'm talking to myself._

"I… er… don't have a ride there?" Harry tried to weasel out of going.

The only response he got was Sirius grabbing on to his shoulders, then everything swirled. They landed outside, or at least it was outside somewhere. As Harry looked around, he realized he couldn't recognize anything. If anything, the whole city looked ancient, like something out of a history book he'd seen in Dudley's room one time.

"Where are we?"

"We're outside your house," Sirius stated, "don't worry, everything will right itself once your mind clears up from the apparition."

"But I don't think it's-" Harry cut himself off as Sirius shushed him.

"Now, let me see…" Sirius thought out loud looking for just the right… "Bicycle!"

Harry became a bit impatient as Sirius just stood there staring at the little bicycle. "Well?" Harry questioned, he had completely forgotten the weird setting and was just annoyed at being forgotten.

"Oh, sorry, I was just shocked at the state of this thing. What happened to it?" Sirius asked still a bit dazed. If you took a closer look at the bicycle, not only was it just old and a bit rusty, the seat was bent in an awkward position and so were the pedals, and the wheels looked more like triangles than a circle.

Harry took one glance at the totaled bicycle. "Dudley happened," he stated.

"Oh, that explains it all." And that was that.

"So what are you going to do with the bike?" Harry asked, curiosity bubbling from inside.

"You'll see," he teased with a mischievous smile on his face, and in a blink of an eye there stood a black motorbike where the bicycle had been. This beauty was a Ducati Monster 620.

Harry bounded over to the motorbike like a five year old and his first bike, and in a way he was. Sure, he wasn't a five year old but he sure isn't a normal teenager and it was his first bike.

He peered into his reflection on its sleek body, eyes wide open and his jaw slack. His fingertips ghosting over the seat, without further restraint he swung his leg over and snuggled into it. Harry grabbed the helmet off the right handle and admired it. "Sirius, does it fly? It's even better than _your_ bike."

"Yes, it flies and don't push it kid," Sirius barked out feigning seriousness, though everyone knows he wouldn't replace his flying motorcycle for the world.

Harry smiled at Sirius, a real smile, one that you can't help but smile back. He seemed to be glowing with happiness, almost as though he had forgotten that he was sitting there with a dress on getting ready for a ball. But, Harry wouldn't forget that easily, could he?

"Okay, you got your dress, the letter, and transportation. Now, you're all set."

And just like that the smile faltered. "But Sirius… I… uh… I…" he stuttered trying to think of the perfect excuse. "I don't know where it is." _Yes, perfect. There's no way he can counteract that._ Harry cheered inside his mind, making sure the hope in his eyes didn't show.

"Not a problem, it's got a navigation system," with those last words, his hopes of escape vanished.

"Fine, I'll go…" Harry said finally gave in. "But can you come with me?"

"Who ever heard of someone bringing their godfather to a ball?" Sirius barked out, his insanely contagious laugh causing Harry to smile.

"Well looks like I'm off then. Bye Sirius!" He pulled on the helmet, and gave Sirius a wave goodbye. Twisting the key, the engine roared to life as he pressed down on the gas petal. "Malfoy Castle," he commanded his Monster 620.

"Don't be out too late!"

All Sirius heard in reply was Harry's fading laughter.

- - - - -

The trip to the castle had been one filled with a lighthearted freedom that Harry wasn't usually privy to; it was relaxing really, the wind gently whipping his face, and the silvery moon casting its shadow around him. But now that Harry was actually here – standing in front of the enormous doors – his nerves were screaming at him to turn around and run. Not only was the castle huge, but it looked far too fancy for his taste.

He began to slowly back away from the huge doors. _Maybe I should just go home…_

Without any warning the huge doors swung open, almost as if the house knew that someone had arrived. It opened to reveal two huge guards. _And I thought Crabbe and Goyle were huge! _The guards on closer inspection looked surprisingly like Crabbe and Goyle. _Oh! It's probably Crabbe and Goyle senior. _The two brutes grunted at him in acknowledgement and held open the huge doors for him; Harry smiled his thanks as he slipped through. If he hadn't regretted coming to the ball before, he was about to.

It was decidedly much worse than the first day at Hogwarts. As the doors were shut behind him, all the people in close proximity abruptly stopped speaking. By the time he started to descend the rather ridiculously long stairs down to the ballroom floor the musicians had all stopped playing and everyone was blatantly staring at him in jealousy and in lust, depending on his or her sexual preferences. They stared silently whether it was glare at him or cream in their pants from their overactive imagination, though the last one wasn't done all that silently. Harry nervously continued down the steps, the click of his heels echoed as it was the only sound echoing throughout the ballroom.

As Harry descended down the stairs, it was almost as if they expected him to glide down the steps like an angel. But no one would have anticipated him to trip over the hem of his dress; it just didn't seem possible to happen to a beauty such as him.

They probably didn't expect this beauty to be a guy, and not only that, but the Boy-Who-Lived. So unlike the beauty they assumed "she" would be, the one we're dealing with _is_ Harry. So he tripped.

_I'm going to die! _Harry paused in the middle of his thought as he realized something._ Oh no! I'm going to die as a cross-dresser! _He screwed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the impact, the faithful splat that would end it all. Who would've thought that the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die, officially dubbed by Malfoy, would die from a fall down a fight of stairs?

"Angel?" A silky voice penetrated his thoughts, it sounded so familiar…

_Am I already in Heaven? _Harry peaked open an eyeand came face to face with Draco Malfoy. _Maybe I'm in Hell but if the Devil is this hot, I wouldn't mind staying here forever. Wait… Draco Malfoy?_

Not only did Draco Malfoy look like Prince Charming complete with saving "damsels" in distress, but he was _the _Prince Charming. On top of those golden locks, nestled there like it just belonged, was a crown.

"Malfoy, you're the Prince?"

-------------------

A/N: I'm so sorry for the extra slow update! I hope you like it, despite the cross-dressing, it just fit. As usual, much love to Red, my ever faithful beta. And thanks to mandy, YamiYama, and HK Keiji for reviewing!!


	7. Dirty Dancing

**Title**: Not Only in Fairy Tales

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter does NOT belong to me, so you can't sue me!!

**Summary**: There's a "bug" that's spreading through Hogwarts, people fainting left and right. What's Harry going to do when he can't figure out if he's awake or if he's still dreaming? DM/HP.

**Warnings**: Cross-dressing and OOC-ness, if you don't like it then why the hell are you reading this.

**Chapter Seven**: Dirty Dancing

"That all depends, are you my princess?" Draco asked with that cocky smirk of his.

"I'm no one's princess!" Harry practically growled, pausing before he added, "I'm not a girl." He blushed furiously as he realized he was still in the arms of Draco Malfoy. "Let go, Malfoy."

The blond's smirk grew as he tightened his hold on the brunette, "And if I don't?"

Overwhelmed by embarrassment and annoyance, Harry was about to scream out his frustration only to be cut off by Draco, which really didn't help the situation at all.

"As much as I'd love to hear you scream my name, this isn't the best time for it."

If only there was an award for gaping like a fish, at least Harry would have gotten something other than the overwhelming feeling of pure humiliation.

"Angel?" Draco had been anticipating a different reaction, more like a cry of outrage. This reaction had him a bit worried, not really knowing how to act.

"This is _all_ yourfault!" he said as he roughly pushed Draco away from him.

"What?"

"You started everything! You were the first to call me "Angel'," Harry pouted.

Well it wasn't an everyday occurrence for someone to accuse you of ruining their life just for giving them a nickname, so Draco did what he was good at, he raised an eyebrow at Harry in cocky amusement.

"It just wasn't enough being the Boy-Who-Lived, now I have to be their Angel as well," Harry snarled.

"You don't have to be anyone's Angel," Draco assured Harry. "Just mine."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and thought, _that's Malfoy for you._

Draco groaned causing Harry to swiftly turn around to see what was happening. The King and Queen were hastily yet gracefully making their way straight towards them. The crowd was parting for them, similar to how Moses parted the Red Sea with a pass of his staff.

"Bugger! Give me your hand," Draco demanded.

"What?" he questionably stared at the outstretched hand before him, totally thrown off by the odd request.

"Come on." When Draco saw that Harry wasn't budging, he abruptly grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the middle of the ballroom and away from his approaching parents.

"Where are you dragging me?" _Drag me outside, drag me outside, _Harry silently prayed, looking longingly at the door which was becoming considerably farther and farther out of reach. If only he knew the horrors of what was to come, he would have at _least_ put up a struggle.

A smile – as in a _real _smile – was his answer, or at least part of it. Then those dreaded words escaped those luscious lips, "To dance."

_I did not just think Malfoy's lips are luscious! _Harry mentally groaned. "I can't dance."

"We could always just wait here until my parents come over."

_Blackmail! Only a Malfoy would be this sneaky. _And only Harry would have these kinds of thoughts.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Then dance with me."

And really, everyone succumbs under the Malfoy charm, including the Boy-Who-Lived. A slight pink tinged Harry's cheeks as he was dragged by the enthusiastic Draco. But even as this was all going on, Harry just couldn't help thinking; _this is bad, really bad._

How he wished he was wrong.

"I knew you couldn't dance, but could you at least _try_ not to step on my foot," Draco winced as he was stepped on for the thirteenth time.

Harry was currently past being annoyed and had been put in a vengeful mood, with a smirk – that would impress any Malfoy – he purposely lifted his left foot and brought it down hard. Draco yelped in pain, which caused Harry to subconsciously pull the other close, trying to muffle out the noise.

"Shh! You're attracting attention."

"Angel, they'd look at you anyways regardless of my being here."

Harry huffed at the response, "Not everyone knows what the Boy-Who-Lived looks like."

"No, but they can spot a beauty a mile away."

- - - - -

_I wonder what Ron and Hermione are doing. I bet they're just having a normal dinner like any other day._

- - - - -

Ron had completely forgotten his worries about his best mate as soon as he sat down in front of the many arrays of food, just staring at the food made his mouth water. He hadn't even noticed when Hermione took her seat next to him.

His mouth was overflowing with drool while he stacked food after food on his plate. The anticipation of eating blinded him of everything else, at least until it was right in front of his face.

Just as he was satisfied by the height of his mountain of food, he settled down and reached for a chicken leg that was settled on top of his beautiful mountain. As he brought the chicken closer to his mouth, something crawled into view staring straight in his eyes.

One big hairy _spider_.

A blood curling scream was unleashed from the fiery red-head, and the chicken along with the spider was flung clear across the Great Hall. But the crash didn't deter the spider from its "prey"; it quickly made its way straight back to Ron. Overcome by fear, he had blocked out everything around him except for the spider and latched on to the person closest to him – Hermione – for safety.

And now there are two more people residing in the infirmary.

- - - - -

What's the one thing you aren't allowed to do in a "sticky" situation? That's right, you aren't supposed to panic. And what's the one thing Harry does in this situation? Right again, he panicked.

A mew escaped his lips and his movements halted to a stop. Harry moved closer wrapping his arms around Malfoy, pressing their bodies a bit closer to hide his "problem".

It was a "sticky" situation alright, as in the dress was sticking on to his body like a second skin exposing his "problem". The little "problem" wasn't all that "little", it wasn't even supposed to happen, especially since there was nothing there to trigger it. But it seems like he wasn't the only one affected.

Malfoy had successfully maneuvered them to the outside of the dance floor, slowly making their way to an empty corner where they would be left alone. He'd have wondered why, if it wasn't for the bloody hard on Malfoy had pressed up against him.

To the outside world, it simply looked like they were dancing – very inappropriately but still dancing – if only they knew how real their "dirty dancing" really was.

Harry closed his eyes as he began to focus on the heat pooling in his groin; he apparently wasn't the only one, seeing as Malfoy was holding onto his hips just as tightly.

"Harry," Malfoy breathed into his ear.

With a moan Harry pressed his erection firmly against Malfoy's, shamelessly gyrating his hips in tune with the music. He wasn't thinking about anyone else at that moment, all his lust filled mind could focus on was the wonderful friction.

_This is wrong._ Harry moaned as Malfoy's hand surreptitiously slid away from his hip and rubbed at his trapped erection. _But it feels so good, I don't even care that it's fucking Malfoy! _

"Do you want this, Harry?" Malfoy whispered again, eyes scanning the crowd for anyone that might see them. He squeezed Harry through the dress, eliciting a positive response from the ensnared boy.

Harry buried his face against Malfoy's shoulder and nodded weakly. He was vaguely aware of their movements, he was so caught up in his pleasure that he hadn't realized that they were still dancing, although privately.

"Wait, people will see," Harry weakly protested, finally remembering that they were in a very public place.

Malfoy thrust his hips against Harry's own, grinning wickedly. "No one will see us," he thrust firmly again, "unless you start moaning again."

Harry did indeed moan as Malfoy tweaked his erection through his dress again, he had a nice little tent forming now. How was it possible to feel so good? Especially when it was his enemy that was doing all the touching!

His cock was straining in his knickers, aching for release and all he could do was lean further into the sinful touch. Malfoy's hand had moved back to his hips as he continued to guide them in a semblance of a dance. Harry was thankful for the slight shadows along the walls and corner, which effectively hid anything odd about their movements.

"You're so fucking hot, Harry," Malfoy groaned as his own erection throbbed wantonly.

"Yes," Harry whimpered, thrusting himself against the firm body pressed against his. He was hot, and he wanted to cum, _now_. "So close."

"Cum for me, cum now," Malfoy panted, squeezing Harry's hips tightly.

The combination of Malfoy's heated words and the warmth from his body had Harry going over the edge with a muffled cry. He stilled, legs straining and muscles tightening as he blew his load. The front of his dress soaked through and he shuddered as warmth traveled up his spine.

"Oh…Merlin," Harry whispered, eyes clenched tightly shut.

- - - - -

"Mm…" Harry moaned as he stretched out the sleep from his body. Everything was blurred because of the fact that his glasses were elsewhere. That was when he realized that his stomach was wet, at which point an onslaught of last night's dream flooded his mind.

_Bugger, I just had an embarrassing wet dream about..._

"Malfoy!" His eyes widened in surprise. And if Harry could actually make out Malfoy's features, it's no wonder how close they really were.

As if finding Malfoy on top of him wasn't shocking enough, he realized that Malfoy had pinned down his arms – both of them completely starker – and was rubbing against him.

"Malfoy, stop!" He began to struggle against the restraints and tried to buck Malfoy off of him, but his efforts were futile, though the extra friction elicited a moan out of Malfoy.

"Please, Malfoy, get off," Harry by now was desperate and begging wasn't beneath him at the moment. Almost as if the plead had been heard, Malfoy opened his stormy gray eyes – eyes that were glazed – and it hit him. _Malfoy's dreaming!_

Tears welled in his eyes as the gravity of the situation had sunk in, he wasn't strong enough to defend himself from a boy his age how the hell was he supposed to defend the wizarding world from a psychotic murderer bent on taking over the world? But above all else, he was getting raped and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Malfoy, wake up," he cried out desperately. "Please stop!"

He was shaking uncontrollably, his strength and will abandoning him. Tears rapidly spilled down his ashen cheeks.

"Mm… Harry," Draco groaned, grinding his hips down harder on Harry. "You feel so good."

Tears were now streaming down his cheeks, as he fought to breathe.

"Please, Malfoy?" Harry's eyes glazed over, slowly retracting himself into his own mind. He became numb to everything around him.

He didn't notice as Draco leaned down and moved towards his neck, as he gently sucked leaving a mark. He didn't notice the way his tears were licked away. He didn't notice the way Draco hastened his pace. He didn't notice Draco screaming his name or the sound of the infirmary door being slammed open.

"Draco?" As a lone tear fell from vacant, unfocused eyes.

Harry didn't notice when Draco's eyes finally refocused on him - and him alone.

- - - - -

AN: There's dark for you, as dark as I can get anyways. I guess some would even say it's not dark at all. Well, Red, I must say you've outdone yourself. I can't thank you enough for writing an actual scene for me!! Really, I wouldn't have been able to write a scene with two of them rutting together. Well, I hope you all like the chapter!

- Zoomi


	8. Unexplained Screech

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy or any other characters that show up, if I did, there would've been many gay couples in the book/movie. :D**

"_Aguamenti_!"

The two boys were drenched by the jet of water sent by Snape's wand. And the room was silent, if only for a moment, as they watched Snape lower his wand.

Suddenly Harry opened his mouth and an inhuman screech permeated the room.

Snape cursed under his breath and Draco plunged his fingers into his ears in an attempt to block out the noise. And when that failed, Draco crooned in Harry's ear while desperately running his hands through Harry's wet hair.

Snape, never the patient one, raised his wand again. "_Cru_-"

"Professor!" Draco glared.

Draco continued to glare at him while soothing Harry, so Snape merely grumbled to himself before lifting his wand and whispered, "_Silencio_."

An overwhelming sense of panic seized Harry as he screamed silently. He couldn't stop. Gusts of air pushed its way out of his lungs as he squeezed his eyes shut. His world became the churning in his gut and the lull of Draco's hand. Slowly, he was able to concentrate on the words murmured in his ears.

"Angel, I'm here."

And the scream slowly died in Harry's throat, causing him to hiccup as his lungs begged for air. His jaw hurt and he was thirsty.

Snape watched as Draco fussed over Harry. He silently cast a _Finite Incantatem_, followed by a jet of hot air that warmed the two boy's wet robes.

Draco gave him a thankful smile before returning to Harry, trying to decipher his high pitched squeaks and hand gestures.

"Potter," Snape said as he strode over to Harry's bed.

Harry looked up at Snape wearily, and let out a strangled screech when Snape pointed his wand at him. Purple light streamed from the wand, enveloping him and vanished except for some splotches on his chest and stomach.

The potion residue had not vanished yet and actually looked to have spread, but Snape found nothing else out of the ordinary. So he tucked that information in the back of his mind to analyze later.

Satisfied with his wand work, Snape sneered at the screeching boy and nodded at Draco when he saw the worried glance. Ignoring the coming on of a headache, he let out a great sigh. And with a wave of his wand, conjured a glass of water. He heard a gasp from Harry before the cup was taken out of his hand.

The glass was emptied in seconds, and so was the second and the third.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he cast another _Aguamenti_ when Harry held up the empty glass. Then a wicked smile spread across his face. He leaned forward so his breath ghosted Harry's ear before he whispered, "I could give you something more _warm_ and _filling_ to drink."

Harry gave him a puzzled look and Malfoy waggled his eyebrows at him. Then it dawned on Harry and he let out a small screech before he covered his mouth, and glare at the blonde.

"Draco," Snape said, as he fought the urge to roll his eyes. "What would your father say?"

"If he had a beauty sitting next to him?" Draco didn't wait for a reply, he sent a smile at Snape and said, "_Imperio."_

A sharp intake of air was the only sound coming from Harry, as if a more vocal sound would prompt Draco from uttering that same word towards him.

Snape spluttered before shooting Draco a glare. "One would suspect you were a Veela, with this sudden fascination with Potter."

"Well," Draco drawled. "I do have the looks of a Veela. And having Angel bonded to me wouldn't be so bad."

"Being bonded with that shrieking mess, you'd be asking for the Avada before night was over." Snape hissed, and rolled his eyes as Draco huffed indignation. He fought the urge to ask about that benign pet name and failed. "Pet names are below a Malfoy."

"He's my exception," Draco shrugged, smiling fondly at Harry.

Harry hid his smile behind the glass of water as he took another gulp.

"Potter," Snape snapped. Not being able to think of anything better to say, he said, "I believe that is enough water."

Draco abruptly stopped refilling Harry's cup.

Harry stared longingly at the empty glass and felt his throat slowly drying. He tried to swallow his own spit to quench his thirst and when that no longer was enough he let out a high pitched whine.

The sound grew louder and louder until Snape became irritated enough to douse Harry with water. Harry opened his mouth when the jet of water flew towards him. Unable to catch everything, the front of his robes were drenched and some splashed onto Draco's face.

Harry watched mesmerized as a drop of water ran down Draco's cheek and stopped at his jaw as if it were waiting for something. Unable to hold back, Harry leaned forward and licked the side of Draco's face.

He closed his eyes to savor the taste, of water and something a bit salty. He stuck out his tongue to lick again only to find nothing solid yet he could taste salt and water.

Confused, Harry opened his eyes and had to blink the brightness away as his eyes adjusted to the light. As his vision cleared, all he saw was blue. Left and right, blue. No matter where he looked, all he could see was blue.

A soothing shade of blue, calming, like the water slowly rippled around his arms and legs as he moved them to stay afloat. And it was at that moment as he tried to take a deep breath, and swallowed a mouthful of water that he realized something.

_'I'm underwater!'_

*****

Authors Note: I'm back from a three year hiatus! I was really flattered how people favorite and review my fic even though I haven't updated in so long, so this chapter goes out to you guys! :D

Oh and sorry, but this chapter isn't beta'd so excuse my mistakes! Red, if you are actually reading this, I want you back as my beta if you're up to it! w

And another thing, I'm thinking of changing the title (yet again) to "Spreading the Love." I figured it'd be more cheesy and fits the fic better *shrugs* Figured, I should warn you although I might not go through with it, let me know what you think about it.


	9. Where The Ship Sails Next

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this fanfiction.**

Harry coughed the water out of his mouth but more water gushed in as he gasped for air. He kicked out his legs but they felt heavy almost as if his feet were tied together. He wiggled his body while trying to fan the water out of his way with his arms.

Slowly, he saw a brown speck and watched as it grew grew bigger and bigger as he neared the surface. He realized it was a ship. _He was saved!_ A voice inside his head, that suspiciously sounded like Snape sneered. _If you can get to the surface in time._

His arms were sore, and his kicks were becoming weak, and the need to breathe burned his throat. He didn't have much air left in his lungs and all he wanted to do was open his mouth and take a breath. And he was almost there, and he could almost taste the air.

But he wasn't going to make it. With a gasp, he felt water rush in his mouth and fill his lungs.

Then the weirdest sensation swept over him as he exhaled the water out not through his nose nor his mouth, but somewhere in his neck.

He broke the surface.

Harry brought his hand up to his neck and felt gash marks on his neck. Three straight lines from right below his jaw to his collar bone on both sides of his neck.

"Angel!"

He knew that voice. Harry looked up and noticed Draco Malfoy leaning over the rail of a three masted barque.

He noticed a man carrying three big boxes walking along the rail. He watched as the man swayed under the weight, and didn't seem to notice Malfoy only a few steps ahead. A screech broke out of his throat as he tried to yell out, "Watch out!"

Slowly, he saw Malfoy's eyebrows furrow and his mouth open to let out a yell as he toppled over the rail and fell into the water.

Without too much thought, Harry dived under the water. He felt a tightening in his stomach as he swam after Malfoy. The sight of the unmoving body sinking deeper and deeper into the ocean gave him a sudden burst of speed. He reached out his arms and wrapped them around Malfoy's torso, and swam as fast as he could to the surface.

Malfoy coughed up water as they broke the surface but gave no notion of waking up. The ship had sailed off, it's sails billowing in the wind.

Harry yelled after the ship. He waved his arm above his head trying to get somebody's attention but the ship grew smaller and smaller.

Frantically, he paddled after it while trying to keep Malfoy's head above the water, but trying to swim without drowning Malfoy was harder than he thought. The water constantly splashed in their faces, and when he pushed Malfoy above the surface, he would sink below it.

In the midst of trying not to drown, Harry found he could breathe underwater as long as he breathed through his neck, which was such an odd thought that he pushed it to the back of his mind and decided to think about it later.

Currently, Harry found swimming backwards seemed the easiest to keep them afloat and Malfoy from drowning. He had been swimming for what felt like hours and the lump in his arms had not stirred.

_Grab his nose!_

Harry blinked at the silly thought. Except, now that he thought about it, it sounded like a good idea. Grinning, Harry reached over and pinched Malfoy's nose between his thumb and forefinger. A few seconds passed but nothing. _What if he was suffocating Malfoy?_

Just as he was about to let go, Malfoy gasped, taking a big breath before coughing.

Malfoy moaned, his eyes fluttered before slowly opening. The sudden onslaught of light blurred his vision, but he could make out bright green eyes. "Angel?"

Harry grinned down at Malfoy before letting him go. Now that he was awake, he could very well swim on his own.

A series of splashes surprised him, and Harry had to take a moment to cough up the water and guard his face. Shocked at how childish Malfoy was and extremely irritated at how he was repaying him for keeping him alive, Harry opened his mouth to tell him off only to be confronted by an undignified Malfoy.

Malfoy had not been splashing water at him, rather, he seemed to be trying not to drown. The distinction only made at seeing Malfoy gasping for breath, the indistinguishable sounds that escaped his mouth, and his wide eyes frantically looking for something to grab on to.

It was in the next moment that Harry realized that Malfoy had decided _he_ was that something to grab on to. Water rushed above his head as Malfoy clawed at his shoulders and head to stay above the water. It quickly filled his lungs as he gasped for air as he frantically moved his limbs to keep from drowning, and with a final push Malfoy was flung off.

He broke the surface and took a big gulp of air. "Malfoy?" he screeched as he looked around for the blond. Just as he was about to dive under, Malfoy shot out of the water.

"We can bloody well stand," Malfoy growled.

Harry blinked twice. He let his leg sink and felt sand rub gently against his skin. Gently, he pushed up. The water slid across his chest and leveled under his waist, revealing a very green hip.

"Are those... scales?" Malfoy said.

Confused, Harry tried to scratch them off only to find that the action brought pain. He slid his hand down his thigh to feel that the scales continued all the way down.

Hands grabbed his hip and the world tilted as he was flung over Malfoy's shoulders.

"You've got fins!"

**A/N: This was by far, the most boring chapter I've ever written. Sorry! But it had to be written. Hope you enjoyed it anyways! **


End file.
